


Crazy For Each Other

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Headcanon Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Sam Evans, Bottom Sam, Cheerio Blaine Anderson, Cuddles, Holding Hands, M/M, Oblivious Blaine Anderson, POV Third Person, Sleepy Cuddles, anyways i just really like the idea of blaine sitting on sams lap in a platonic way, im sorry about the bottom sam tag, this is not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Blam falls asleep in glee club practice.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: Headcanon Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Crazy For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Argue With Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728889) by [kaitlia777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777). 



> I had an idea of turning my random headcanons into one-shots  
> Some of these might be continuations of other fics or just might be their own thing  
> Inspired by Don't Argue With Brittany by kaitlia777 and my wonderful headcanon of Blaine sitting in Sam's lap.

Blaine walked into class, a little later than usual. He looked around and saw that all of the seats were full. There were some other members sitting on their partner's laps because they also needed a place to sit. He ended up sitting on the ground beside Sam. Sam looked down at him and said "Okay dude, come here, I'm not letting you sit down on the ground like that." "No, no, it's fine, I'll just stay here." "C'mon, I've seen some of the practices you're doing for the Cheerios, you can't be sitting on the floor." Sam pulled Blaine up onto his lap very easily. Blaine turned red and was actually really comfy. "See? Much better." Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine to keep him there. "Yeah, thank you Sam. Are you sure that I'm not too heavy?" "You're fine bro, just don't move around too much" Sam was glad that Blaine was in his arms, he felt like he was protecting him. Blaine felt like falling asleep in his arms.

"Everyone, shut up!" Tina yelled, kind of going against what she said. Mr. Schue looked at Tina concerned. "Is there anything wrong Tina?" "No, it's just that Blam are asleep and cuddling each other" The rest of the club looked at the curly haired boy and the blonde boy. Tina was right, they were sound asleep, holding on to each other. Blaine's head was right underneath Sam's head, looking cozy as ever. Sam still had his arms around him, but Blaine had his arms on top of Sam's. Kitty rolled her eyes and said "Seriously, when are those two going to realize they're crazy for each other?"

No-one dared to wake them up because a) this was an adorable sight and b) they were scared that Sam would kill them if they tried waking Blaine up. Surprisingly, Blaine was the one to wake up first, almost at the end of the lesson. He was kind of confused at first, he tried seeing if he could move, but Sam's grip on him was like a bear. He actually quite enjoyed it, so he didn't complain much when he realized there was no escaping him. Sam eventually woke up after a few of the other glee club members kept poking him and/or slapping his face. Blaine didn't appreciate the fact that someone was (to quote him) "hurting his Sammy." After a bit of convincing and the fact that Blaine needed to go soon, Sam let go of him. They both left the choir room together while "platonically" holding hands. Tina and Kitty both sighed in unison at how oblivious these two were.


End file.
